1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to security systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for electronic ticket verification, identification, and authorization using a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems, such as airline security, comprise a single security checkpoint in an airport. The Transportation Services Administration (TSA) checks a boarding pass and requires photo identification, such as a driver's license. Once an individual passes through the TSA security checkpoint, no further security measures are taken. Instead, the security guard at the TSA security checkpoint reviews the boarding pass and photo identification and puts an approval mark on the boarding pass using a rubber stamp.
At the departure gate, the traveler merely presents the boarding pass with rubber stamp to the airline agent at the gateway. The airline agent forms no additional identity verifications, but merely relies on the stamped boarding pass. Unfortunately, the single security checkpoint does not prevent the exchange of a hand-stamped boarding pass to an unauthorized individual.
A trial security system currently being tested at several airports throughout the U.S. uses an individual cell phone in conjunction with a conventional security check. In this embodiment, a user makes a reservation using a computer in a conventional manner. That is, the user may access a network, such as the Internet, to visit a website supported by the airline on which the user wishes to travel or the web site of a travel agency, or the like. The reservation is made and the user receives an electronic ticket or “eTicket.” As part of the reservation process, the user provides the phone number for the user's wireless communication device (e.g., a cell phone). Upon completion of the reservation process, the airline sends an e-mail message to the user's wireless communication device. Integral with the e-mail is a symbology, sometimes referred to as a barcode. However, many symbologies today are two dimensional in nature as opposed to the linear one-dimensional barcode used in grocery stores. The symbology is stored within the user wireless device until the user arrives at the airport and passes through the TSA security checkpoint. At the TSA security checkpoint, the symbology from the airline e-mail is displayed and read by a symbology reading device at the TSA checkpoint, if the scanned symbology matches data delivered to the TSA security checkpoint by the airline. Unfortunately, this approach is susceptible to manipulation. Because the symbology is generated by the airline and delivered to the consumer wireless device at the time of reservation, the symbology may be transferred from one wireless device to another. At the TSA security checkpoint, there is no technique by which they can detect that the symbology has been transferred to a different wireless communication device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a security system that minimizes the opportunities for manipulation and a security breach.